I'll Take Care of You
by Katlover98
Summary: Ever since Toni Bevell mind fucked Sam he has had trouble getting it up. Dean tries to help him when he finds out and it leads to sexy time. Warning: Wincest Angst and fluff abound SPN KINK-MEME FILL More inside


. ?thread=43633147#t43633147

Dean notices something is off when Sam starts ordering rooms with two beds again and doesn't protest or bitch face when Dean goes out to find a hook up since Sam's rejected him. Dean lets this slide for about a month before he gets fed up and leaves telling Sam to not wait up for him but instead comes back an hour or so later, sneaking back into the motel or bunker.  
The sight that greets Dean is confusing, Sam is naked, sitting on the edge of the bed, a look of frustration, panic and desperation all mix in his eyes as he tries to work himself up, his dick staying limp and soft in his hand even as he strokes himself. Dean also notices that Sam's balls are painfully swollen, it looks like it's been weeks since Sam been able to get off.  
Dean begins to take care of Sam, he puts Sam on his knees and slowly milks his brother. Every few days he does this to keep Sam comfortable, noticing how much calmer and agreeable Sam is now.  
Why Sam is impotent is up to the writer, curse, mental, physical.  
Dean can either be loving or dark about this, does he help Sam to recover or work to keep Sam like this from now on?  
Bonus if Sam does get hard only to lose it before he can have an orgasm normally.

 **All mistakes are my own**

 **Kinks: prostate milking, erectile dysfunction, Wincest, bottom!Sam, top!Dean, use of poppers**

 **Warning: Mentions of Non-con (12x02), I don't know how poppers truly work so don't use my fic to find out about them**

 **Set in season 12 after Sam is rescued from Lady Toni**

Dean was confused; Sam was pushing him away. He hadn't noticed at first because of the excitement of having their mother back alive but he soon noticed after Mary left to go 'find herself.' Dean was saddened at his mother's departure but felt heartbroken at Sam's rejection.

Dean noticed it the day after their mom had left. Though he would never admit it he had wanted some comfort and the only person who could make him feel better was Sam. He had gone up to Sam while he was lying in bed and kissed him. Sam hadn't kissed back. Instead, he had broken the kiss and awkwardly patted Dean on the back before saying he had to use the bathroom. At first, Dean had thought Sam didn't feel up to it because of their mom departure but then, three days later they had caught a case and Sam had booked the room. Dean didn't know what to say when he saw the two beds so he put his bag down and kept silent.

After the hunt, they had gone to a bar and Dean was blatantly flirting with the waitress in front of Sam hoping for a protest, a look of anger, jealousy, hell, he'd take a bitch face at that point in time. Nothing had happened. Sam drank his beer and looked fine with Dean flirting with the waitress. Dean almost went with the waitress but at the end of the day he couldn't do it and left with Sam.

It went on for a month before Dean lost it. Sam was ignoring his advances, always finding an excuse. In a fit of anger, Dean started yelling at Sam but Sam said nothing, taking Dean's accusations and screaming with silence. When Dean saw Sam wasn't going to respond he left with a, "don't wait up."

Dean decided to walk to the bar that was just down the street from the Bunker. He needed to burn out his anger and walking would hopefully do so. Dean got to the bar fully intent on picking someone up and staying the night at their place but at the end, he couldn't. He had no idea what was wrong with Sam and Sam wasn't talking even while Dean had thrown hints and actually screamed at his face what the fuck was wrong with him. Dean was lost in thought, nursing his beer for an hour before he paid for it and left.

Dean jogged the way back to the Bunker determined to get Sam to talk to him. Obviously, there was a reason for their relationship halting to a standstill and Dean wanted to know why. If Sam didn't want to have a romantic relationship with Dean anymore, fine, they would go back to being brothers (though Dean would miss having Sam that way like crazy), but he should at least say it to Dean's face instead of keeping Dean in a constant state of blue balls.

Twenty minutes later Dean was entering the Bunker. He was surprised he didn't find Sam in the den reading about one thing or another. Dean didn't make a noise in case Sam was sleeping and went to Sam's room. He opened the door a little and looked through the crack. What he saw confused Dean.

Sam was lying in the bed, his legs splayed wide open and he was jerking himself. What had Dean confused, though, was the look and Sam's face as he played with his soft dick. He seemed frustrated but that was overridden by the desperate and scared look that was swimming in his eyes. The more Dean stared the more confused he got. Sam wasn't getting hard no matter how long he played with himself and Dean noticed that Sam's balls were full. They were swollen, painfully so. Dean was taken out of his musings when he heard Sam's moan of frustration and now Dean could see the panic in Sam's eyes.

Dean couldn't stand by anymore, Sammy was in pain and that always triggered Dean's over-protectiveness, "Sammy," he whispered.

Sam sat straight up in one movement and tried to cover himself up with a blanket, "Dean, what-what are you do—doing here, I thought you were going to stay out longer," Sam stammered out.

"Sammy," Dean couldn't help but call out while walking towards his naked and now terrified younger brother, "What's wrong, sweetie."

Tears were spilling down Sam's cheeks as Dean sat by him, "You can tell me, Sammy."

"I can't, ever since that bitch, I can't get it up."

Dean hugged his brother to his side, "What do you mean?"

"Lady Bevell or whatever the fuck her name is when I was captured, she did…something to me. I don't know, she brainwashed me into thinking I had sex with her and she made me tell her information when I thought we were cuddling. It was a lie, obviously, but since then I can't seem to get aroused, at all."

"Why didn't you tell me," he asked while wishing he had killed the bitch when he had the chance for torturing his little brother.

Sam shrugged, "What was I suppose to say, 'Dean I can't get hard because some crazy British bitch mind fucked me.' Yeah, I definitely was going to do that. Besides, I had hoped it would go away, or come back, on its own, you know."

"Sammy, I'm sorry, I should've taken better care of you and paid more attention after we rescued you," and Dean felt like shit having not noticed or even talked to Sam after being tortured.

Sam shrugged, "not your fault."

Dean said nothing, he was feeling guilty. He should've known something was up when Sam didn't want to be with him. He had been so preoccupied on himself that he hadn't asked why Sam was acting the way he was. He felt more ashamed knowing he had never asked Sam what happened with the British Men of Letters.

Dean was taken out of his thoughts when he felt Sam twitch and groan, "What's wrong?"

Sam blushed, "Nothing, it's just…been awhile."'

Sam spread his legs a little and Dean could see Sam's swollen balls again. Dean felt like shit remembering that earlier he was complaining Sam was giving him blue balls when his younger brother hadn't even been able to get himself off. Dean started going towards Sam's balls but the younger man closed his legs quickly, "No, it hurts."

Dean nodded his head in understanding wishing he could help his brother when an idea hit him, "Trust me," he asked Sam.

Sam looked up at Dean with trusting eyes, "Always."

Humbled by his brother's declaration Dean kissed the top of Sam's head and then sat on the edge of the bed and told his brother to get lube and then to go over his knee. Sam looked confused but did what Dean asked him. Dean rubbed the small of Sam's back to calm him down and then opened the little cap to the lube.

"Dean, it won't work, I just can't," he said in defeat.

"I know, this isn't to get you hard, it's to relieve some of the pressure," Dean parted Sam's cheeks and let a liberal amount of lube coat his younger brother's puckered hole. He might have gone a little overboard but he didn't want to hurt Sammy. Dean then put one finger in Sam's hole, tentatively playing around until he crooked his finger and unerringly found Sam's prostate.

Sam jumped a little but Dean was expecting and tightened his hold on his brother, "I'm going to play with your prostate, even if you can't get hard I can milk you so you can release cum even while soft. It'll help you relieve the pressure, okay?"

Sam nodded, "Try to relax, Sammy."

Sam did, if only little by little, the more Dean played with his pleasure button. Dean started with one finger and then another, and then another until he had four of them up Sam's hole. It took a while, almost an hour before Dean heard little drips hitting the floor. Dean smiled. He knew it wasn't a permanent solution but at least this way he could help Sam with his blue balls.

Dean felt stirring in his pants hearing Sam moan, watching him squirm around and feeling his heated, sweat-slick skin. It took a while, almost two hours but finally, the last bit of drops stopped and Dean pulled Sam up into a hug.

Sam was breathing hard but Dean could see that his balls were smaller and empty. Dean couldn't help but kiss Sam's sweaty forehead, his hair plastered on it, "Better?"

Sam looked up, "Yeah, it doesn't hurt anymore."

"Good," Dean was about to let Sam go and put him on the bed when he felt a hand on his groin, "You didn't get any release."

"It's fine, Sammy, I can take care of it later."

Sam bit his lip, "You should find someone who can get you off."

"I don't need anyone, Sammy, I'm fine."

Sam looked him in the eyes, "Then fuck me, I don't mind, it's the least I can do."

Dean looked at Sam, he knew what Sam was trying to do. He felt bad because they didn't have sex like they regularly did. Dean knew that Sam was pushing him away in his misguided attempt to make Dean happy, but he was happy just holding Sammy in his arms and knowing that his younger brother still wanted him.

"Right now the only thing we're doing is going to bed," Dean tucked Sam in, naked, after cleaning him up with a soft, wet towel. Dean then got naked and got under the covers with Sam. Dean fell into a blissful sleep while holding his Sammy.

OoOoOoOo

After the first time, it became a routine for Dean to milk Sam every few days. Sam was more relaxed and agreeable and Dean was happy to be able to touch and help his brother. Of course, he still looked for ways to help Sam because he knew Sam was still ashamed about his problem. Dean did research in ways to help Sam and his inability to get it up and he found a few good points but didn't know how to bring it up.

Dean knew the main problem was that Sam couldn't relax to get aroused because his mind always brought him to that bad experience he had with that bitch Bevell. Dean wished for the millionth time that he could get a hold of her and choke her to death for all the hurt she had caused Sam. He couldn't get to her now but he could help Sam as best as he could. So after doing research and trying to find the best way to bring up the subject without embarrassing Sam, Dean got to work.

After having eaten dinner that night, Dean cleared his throat, "So, Sammy," Dean waited for Sam to look up, "I've been doing some research."

"Dean Winchester doing research, Hell just froze over," Sam said while giving a genuine grin.

"Shut up," Dean answered back but with no heat behind it, "I've been doing research about your little problem," Dean actually saw the moment Sam shut down.

"Sammy, listen, I know you don't want to talk about it but it's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's not uncommon for men, especially if they've gone what you've gone through. Sam, I just want to help and I want to see you happy."

"I'm fine! " he yelled out. He took a deep breath, "I'm fine."

"Sam," Dean started, Sam got up, "I'll be in my room."

Dean made a noise of frustration at the back of his throat and followed Sam.

"Dean," Sam yelled at him, annoyed, "I don't want to talk about it!"

Dean ignored Sam and pulled him towards the bed and then got both of them comfortable. Sam ended up with his head on Dean's chest and Dean stroking Sam's hair.

"I know you don't want to talk about it," Dean said after a few minutes, "but not talking about it will not make the problem go away, Sammy."

"I know," Sam whispered, "but it's just so embarrassing."

"I know, sweetie, but I'm here to help, now."

"How," Sam asked, with an edge of desperation in his voice.

"Well, one point I saw in all of my readings is that if a man can't get an erection is that they can't relax to truly enjoy themselves. Every time I start milking you it takes forever for you to go limp. I know it's because of what that bitch did but I think I know of a few ways to help you relax."

"How," Sam asked again, his voice filled with a kind of desperate hope.

Dean smiled, "Trust me?"

"Always," came the reply.

OoOoOoO

The next day Dean had come back to the bunker with dark bags full of things that Sam was not allowed to look through.

"Why can't I look," Sam whined.

"Because I said so, now, go to your room and get naked. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Sam pouted but went do to what he was told, mostly out of curiosity, _not_ because Dean told him. Sam went to his room, got naked, and laid down on his stomach. He played with a loose string on the sheet. The longer he was in the room alone with his thoughts the tenser Sam got.

What if whatever Dean got planned didn't work and he could never get it up again? He knew Dean hadn't had sex either because of Sam's problem. Sam had begged Dean to go to someone else to get him off but he was always answered with a bitch face and a "don't be an idiot, idiot."

Sam couldn't help but feel guilty. He and Dean hadn't had sex for over a month now. Not since before Dean went to confront Amara and they thought it would be the last time together for a long time. Sam knew that Dean loved sex and he hadn't had that pleasure for a long time. Maybe he couldn't convince Dean to have sex with him but he could convince Dean to let Sam blow him. It's the least Sam could do.

Sam tensed a little when he heard the door open but didn't turn to look. He knew who it was. He heard a lighter strike and a few seconds later he smelt something good. He turned to look and saw Dean putting a lavender candle on top of his desk. He couldn't help but snort.

"I'm not a girl, Dean, or a virgin," he couldn't help but quip.

Dean ignored his sass and started explaining, "It's caller aromatherapy, Sam, and these particular candles," he lighted another one, "help a relax the muscles and soothe the mind. Don't knock it until you've tried, little boy."

"I'm not little," he grumped. Dean just smiled. After lighting six candles and putting them in random places all over the room Dean finally directed his attention to Sam himself. Sam tensed again when he felt his brother's eyes on him. He felt calloused hands carding through his hair and relaxed if only a little.

"That's it, baby boy, just relax, it's just me," Sam whimpered at the loss of his brother's hands but soon heard a bottle open. He tensed again thinking Dean was going start prepping him for sex. He was surprised when he felt warm liquid hitting his lower back instead. Before Sam could ask what Dean was doing he felt Sam's strong, solid hands massaging his back. Sam actually groaned out in pleasure.

"So the trick to get an erection is to be relaxed. Most men feel relaxed and loose when they arousal hits them but because of what you've been through you tense up because of the bad experiences."

Dean stopped talking and poured more warm oil in his palm before going to Sam's legs, "Hopefully, this is a step towards the right direction."

Sam moaned again and Dean could actually see Sam's muscles letting go of their stiffness as he worked Sam's backside. Dean took his time massaging Sam, feeling proud of himself as his younger brother relaxed more and more. Dean could also admit that he loved hearing Sam's moans of pleasure. Dean particularly gave Sam's ass a good amount of attention; he couldn't help it, it was so nice and round. He could bounce a quarter off that ass.

When Dean was finished all the way down to the soles of Sam's feet he asked his little brother to turn around.

"Don't wanna, feel nice here."

Dean couldn't help but smile; it seemed he had Sam relaxed, at least, but, Dean needed to get to Sam's front, too. He did the only thing he could think of, he grabbed Sammy and turned him around ignoring his whining. Once Sam's front was fully exposed to Dean he went to work. He started with Sam's torso and went down slowly.

Dean completely bypassed Sam's crotch but did massage Sam's thighs and went down lower and lower until he got to Sam's feet. Once that was done Dean went to the bag again and took out a little bottle.

"Sam, you trust me right?"

"Always," came the sleepy reply.

"Okay, I have poppers in my hand, you'll have to inhale it and let it work its magic, okay?"

Sam nodded but didn't bother opening his eyes. Like he had said earlier, he trusted Dean. Sam felt blissed out and so lax. His muscles felt like jelly but in a good way. They didn't hurt and didn't feel stressed. He felt something on his nose and inhaled just like his brother told him. The effects were immediate. Sam felt himself turning into a puddle. His heart started beating faster but he felt so warm throughout his body. He also felt…excited. He could feel his hole opening up.

Just when he thought he couldn't feel better he felt Dean's calloused hands on his cock. He gave out a long, blissful, pleasure-filled moan. Fuck, that felt good!

"There we go, Sammy, just feel it. It's only me and you, no one else. I'm going to make it feel so good, baby."

Dean couldn't help but want to pump his fists in the air when he saw Sam's cock give a twitch. It was working and Dean hoped this was the right step towards the direction of Sam's recovery. Dean was going to keep going when he felt Sam's hand stop him.

"Wait, Dee wanna feel you inside me, please," Sam looked up at Dean with hazy, puppy eyes. Dean gulped. It had been so long and he felt wrong making love to Sam if he was the only one getting off.

"Please, even if I don't cum, I miss having you inside me, around me," how could Dean say no? He was a weak man and gave in to Sam's pleads. Dean undressed quickly and got the warm oil he had used to massage Sam. He slicked his hand up and started prepping Sam. It seemed kind of redundant as Sam was so loose but he'd rather be safe than sorry. He started with one finger but quickly moved to two, then three.

"Dean," Sam whined, "I'm good, just fuck me already, I'm ready."

Dean slicked himself up and slowly fed his length into Sam's body. He went slowly, watching Sam's face as he went deeper and deeper into Sam. Sam put his arms around Dean's neck and legs around Dean's waist and urged Dean to go deeper. How could Dean deny anything his little brother wanted?

"Oh fuck, Dean," Sam moaned when he felt Dean bottoming out. He had missed this, having his brother in him, around him. Maybe he would have to insist more strongly to have Dean make love to him even if he couldn't get hard. Though, at the moment, he was at half mast.

When Dean bottomed out he felt like he had come home after a long journey. God, he had missed this, them. Sam and Dean, Dean and Sam, together as one. Dean gently rocked in and out of Sam hitting his prostate every time. He was going get Sam to completion, he _needed_ to. He wanted his brother to feel the same thing he was doing to Dean.

Soon, both brothers were nothing more than a quivering mess of sweaty skin, deep pleasure, and love. Both brothers got lost in one another, missing the closeness and companionship they had been denied for a long time.

Dean was the first one…and only one, to cum. Sam had been relaxed and actually gotten hard but somewhere along the line he just couldn't. He still felt pleasure and warmth tingling throughout his body but it still hadn't been enough to get him to orgasm. His organ was limp now, with no chance of getting up anytime soon. Still, he didn't regret it, he had felt close to his brother again and he had gotten the closest he ever had to orgasming in a long time. He had actually gotten hard, that was a step towards the right direction.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Dean said while kissing Sam's sweaty forehead, his voice full of regret.

"Sorry? Dean that felt so…awesome. I have never felt closer to you. Thank you."

"But you didn't get to cum," Dean felt bad, he had actually gotten to completion while Sam hadn't.

Sam kissed Dean's shoulder and then his lips, "Dee, I got hard. True I didn't cum but I feel so close to you and it's working. It might take a while longer but at least now I know that I won't be a frigging monk forever. Thank you for that, for not giving up on me."

Dean felt his heart swell at the trust and love his younger brother gave him freely. Dean knew it was going to be a long journey but as I long as he could he would always care for his brother.

Dean kissed Sam deeply and, at the moment, everything was perfect.


End file.
